Dante Halsey versus the Saints and Tony Stark
by Bowmaster14
Summary: Almost 110 years after Dante's Victorian Hallucination he has been paid to eliminate key players in the 3rd Street Saints. Tony Stark, A good friend of the saints will not be too happy about this.
1. Strike Three

The Body was in the trunk of the car, face down, blood covering every surface. It's face was a mess of incisions and bruises and it was an it. Not a he or she, an it. Syndicate commandos tend to have all signs of their gender removed. Shaundi approached the body slowly, Kinzie and Oleg followed suite; taking care not to make much noise. I watched them from my perch, observing their every move; how they walk. How they breath, even the way they lift their feet from the ground. All of this was key to my plan. The casino was barren, once bright and noisy slot machines standing dormant.  
I know that killing these women, and Oleg the brute will not only bring the saints wrath down on me but S.T.A.G. And Tony Stark. Tony, he would be a problem. I have faced Stark before, As it turns out my power is dampened by the suit he wears.I jump down and clip one of the machines as I hit the ground. It turns on and fills the whole room with Welcome to the jungle, an unforgivable mistake on my part. Shaundi span and drew her rifle, Firing as she did. The bullets bounce from my mask.

"Jesus Christ! What the fuck is that thing?"  
Kinzie began to sprint for an exit, I reach up and throw her to the ground; Telekinesis is fun.  
More bullets bounce needlessly from my mask, I've taken too long for this; they should be dead now. I sprint towards Shaundi and press my finger-tips to her fore-head, I vibrate them once and all of the bones in her body shatter into a million pieces. The shards fly everywhere slicing through her vital organs and flesh and skin, blood is spurting everywhere coating me; it is purple. I laugh silently. God-damn saints, always taking the purple thing a little to far. She is dead before she hits the ground. Oleg sprints towards me from across the casino. Screaming obscenities as he does.  
I bat him to the side, realizing too late that it was a diversion. I spin on the spot and find that thirty armed men are standing behind me, dressed in purple, with S.T.A.G. Laser Shotguns aimed at my head.

"I do not know who you are, Demon" spoke the lead man "But in a few moments you will be dead so in reality it does not matter."

"I am no demon, Mr. Purple-dude-aiming-a-shotgun-at-me."

I proceed to walk over to him.

"Yet, I am rather evil. Aaaaand you are in my way so please leave whilst you can."

"Yeah, Not gonna happen mate. Comprende? Si? Si?"

I pull the 16-inch Serrated blade from its sheath on my back.

"I have seen you fight, You normally smirk a lot. No smirks now huh? And what about all of your little jibes and insults? What's the matter, Anyone would think you are scared"

I throw the blade and it splits the man's skull in two, spinning through him into the man behind. Two down, Twenty-eight to go. The saints are fun to fight, maybe if I go outside they will fly a jet at me. Or nukes, They are not afraid of levelling steelport.

"And I am not Spanish you American pig-dog!" Two men come at me from my right. I smash my fist into the closest ones face, following that up with a kick to the stomach so hard that his intestines spurt from the splits I have made in his skin. I grab the other and block an attack on my left. I pull the man's pistol. A 55mm silver baller, I chuckle under my breath as I snap his neck. I aim at someone, Not too sure who it was I pull the trigger. My gun backfires.

"Fucking Syndicate agents!" I curse. Of course they sabotaged this room. I pull the trigger again and again. Damn it, Seems they jammed the gun; not the room. As I think this a blue beam of energy strikes me in the chest and I fall to the ground.

"Oh!" Is all I have time to say.


	2. The Setup

Three Hours Earlier

Stark Arrived in front of the Lucky 86 Casino in style, He always did. He climbed from his 68' Mustang and strode up to the entrance. He looked sharp, Naturally. He is only the best at everything he has tried his hand at after all, Or so he thought. He knocked on the door and waited a full forty-seven seconds before it opened. A small man peered out at him.

"What?" he demanded "What do you want Stark?"

"Oh you! You see Jarvis, this is why I like the saints. You can almost taste the hospitality!"

"Sir, I am an A.I. I cannot taste."

"Well remind me to programme taste into your systems later! Ah yes. Mister... Erm Mister Big-nose, Can I call you that?"

"No, Piss off Stark, We hate you."

"Wonderful! Now I require access to your base of operations, S.H.I.E.L.D need Kinzie for questioning."

"Go away Stark, Now!"

"So I can come in? Brilliant!" The door began to close but Stark pushed inside before it locked.

"get out."

"Yes I would enjoy some tea, thank you!"

Stark began to proceed deeper inside.

Three men ran out of a nearby door.

"Stop Tony, you retard!"

"Keep going?"

"No, Fucking stop walking right now."

"Okay then! I will keep walking!"

Kinzie rounded a corner just in front of Stark, he grabbed her and pulled her into a nearby room and locked the door.

"I'm Going to kill you." Kinzie stated.

"Hateful things said in the heat of the moment, Do not worry kinzie. I forgive you."

"I fucking hate you, Tony."

"we're all friends here, I feel we have become friends in the past few moments."

" I am going to end you and your feeble A.I."

"We Love you Kinzie, Don't we Jarvis?"

"Yes we do."

"You are our favourite saint, You're the cuddly one!"

"Fuck you"

"Just do as I say and I will release you, M'kay?"

"Fine Stark, Whatever."

"There is a body in the trunk of a car, I have been sent to investigate it but I think it is dangerous to approach, Take two other saints and have a look, Shaundi and Oleg if you can. Alright?"

"Fuck you, fine."

Yes, Stark thought; It is working. Dante will be drawn out and I can kill him! Hahahahaha!


End file.
